Birds That Can't Fly
by AriesWrath
Summary: There are some things that even magic can't stop......(last Chapter up now)
1. Default Chapter

Birds That Can't Fly

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all affiliated characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and her Publishers. To kill a Mockingbird is owned by Harper lee and warner books, please don't sue me, the only character I own in this story so far is Charlotte. That's it! Really I swear! *Begging on hands and knees* Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!

Fred Weasley looked around platform 9 3/4 with an unusual feeling of detachment. Crowds of people thronged everywhere, mass confusion seemed to have erupted around Neville Longbottom. 

Hid little brother Ron was talking to his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Freds' twin brother George was animatedly relating a story to lee Jordan. It was obvious to Fred from Georges gestures that he was obviously sharing the now infamous Gas inducing Floo Powder incident. Fred chuckled to himself, the whole seemed rather funny now that his mother had stopped yelling at them.

"Fred?" he looked to his right and towards the ground somewhat to see his youngest sister and only sibling Ginny smiling up at him.

"Yeah Ginny?" He asked.

"Could you help me with my trunk? It's too heavy for me to lift." She asked reddening slightly. Fred knew his sister had an independent streak and was always slightly ashamed when she had to ask her brother for help. 

Fred gave a huge dramatic sigh "Honestly Ginny, can't you do anything on your own?" Then he grinned at his little sister to assure he that he was only joking. "I've already put my things on the train, do you want me to put yours in our compartment?" 

Ginny reddened even more "Uh..........no........er.......Neville has gotten us a compartment...............next to the one you usually sit in.................." she trailed off embarrassed.

Fred raised an eyebrow " Neville eh?" he said casting a dubious look in the direction of the befuddled fifth year near the front of the train.

Ginny blushed so much that it seemed she may transfigure herself into a tomato "It's not like that Fred. It's just he's always been so nice to me. I Really don't want us to be more than friends.....but ever since the Yule ball last year........." 

Fred clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Tsk tsk Ginny, I was under the impression you had given your heart to another fifth year........one with a certain scar........" Ginny looked as if she might die of embarrassment. Fred grinned again lifted the truck and boarded the Hogwarts Express. By the time He had found Ginnys' compartment he was wondering why exactly she had felt the need to pack bowling balls, and if there wasn't a charm that would lift the trunk for him next time.

After depositing the trunk he stepped out into the corridor where he collided head on with someone. After taking a second to collect himself he found it was a girl he didn't recognize sprawled out on the floor looking slightly bewildered.

"Are you all right? You aren't hurt are you?" He asked offering the girl a hand which she accepted.

"Only my pride" she said apologetically through her thick American accent. "My fault, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Is this yours?" Asked Fred scooping up a copy of To kill a Mocking Bird and handing it to the girl. 

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled slightly at him while taking the book from him.

"Fred dear!" His mothers voice floated into the train from the platform below. "Fred come and give me a kiss goodbye!" 

Now It was Freds' turn to blush "Uh that's me, I gotta go I guess...........uh...........have a nice trip!" He stepped around her his eyes locked on her face.

"Yeah" she replied "You to!" she called as he hopped down onto the platform.

*******************************************

Fred resisted the strong temptation to go looking for the girl during the train ride to Hogwarts. He knew what George would say if he knew Fred was going out looking for some girl. It had taken months before Fred was able to have a Conversation with Angelina Johnson without being accosted with snide remarks from his twin.

So he sat in the compartment while Lee and George planned several fiascos to undertake this year Fred talked quietly with Angelina. Actually Angelina was doing most of the talking. Fred was only keeping up the appearance of listening, throwing in a "oh really? Wow! Great!"{ every once in a while for her gratification. Really his mind was elsewhere.

It didn't make sense to him to be dwelling on the clumsy meeting, there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. But still Her grey-green eyes and pretty face were etched very vividly in his mind. She wasn't Beautiful like Angelina, definitely not as terribly skinny, but there was this interesting sort of beauty to her. He found her incredibly intriguing , even only after exchanging a few words, he wanted to speak to her again.

"Fred" he snapped back to attention to see Angelina staring at him expectantly .

"what?" he asked.

"what do you think?"

"about what?"

Looking exasperated Angelina was about to explain when George piped up. "looks like we are almost there! better hurry up and change."

Relieved not to have to discuss whatever matter Angelina was trying to press Fred Jumped up and began rifling through his trunk. Angelina left to go change in another compartment and the boys quickly donned their Hogwarts robes. When they were finished Fred turned to see George grinning slyly at him. 

"What ?" Fred demanded.

"You sly dog you. " George chuckled." Going out with Angelina? Nice catch." 

"I never said I was going out with Angelina." Fred said.

Lee smiled at him " Well you should be, how long has it been since the Yule ball? How long have we watched you two flirting in the corridors? Hmmmmm?" 

"We don't flirt." Fred replied realising how lame it sounded. It was true , last year he had liked Angelina, but during the summer it seemed to have faded a bit.

"What ever you say!" Chuckled George. 

********************************************************

There she was. Sitting in the great hall. There was a new table. The girl was sitting there with some other young looking witches and wizards. Some of them he recognized as Hogwarts alumni, others he had never seen before. He sat down beside George and across from Harry. Ron who was sitting in between Harry and Hermione suddenly looked as though he may begin to drool. His eyes were locked on the knew table where the girl sat.

Fred turned to see the source of his youngest brothers sudden outburst of hormones, and watched as none other than Fleur Delacour sat down next to his mystery girl and promptly began speaking French to her as though they were old friends.

"What is she doing here?" asked Hermione regarding Fleur with a look of mild contempt. 

"I dunno" said Ron still staring at fleur "but I'm glad she is back!"

Patiently they watched the sorting, cheering on the new Gryffindors who came to sit with them and offering condolences to the new slytherins. At long last Professor Dumbledore stood up. He looked more tiered than usual, as though this summer hadn't been very restful for him. Fred remembered with a slight shiver the events of the last year that had led to the rising of "he who must not be named". Surely Dumbledore has run himself ragged this summer placing spells over Hogwarts to protect the students from the dark lord. Still the headmaster of Hogwarts beamed down at him with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Friends, I am so pleased to see you all here tonight as we begin another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It gives me great pleasure to know that we will be giving you the tools you need to arm yourself in life, and especially in the dark days that may lie ahead."

Dumbledore paused here as a visible shudder of fear swept through the crowded hall. "However, you need not worry, because here at Hogwarts we will always keep you safe and try to guide you along the right path.'

' To help us with that journey we have recruited some new members to our staff. These are student teachers who will be helping you with your lessons and offering your expertise. And as the regular teaching staff have many things that will keep them occupied this year it will fall to the student teachers to fill their shoes should the need arise."

Dumbledore introduced the occupants of the student teacher table one by one. For Arithmancy Harris Blake, Divination Anna Deirdre, Care of magical creatures Hannah Etwell, and so on and so forth until he reached Transfiguration 

"Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. Fleur stood, smiling and waving at some people she remembered from last year. "and lastly but certainly not least for potions Miss Charlotte Wildsmith" The mystery girl stood smiling slight and bowed her head slightly to the crowd then to the professors. The action was so solemn and graceful that Fred wished he had a pair of omnioculars so he could watch her make the gesture over and over again.

All of a sudden the he realised the plates were filled with food. Dumbledore had finished speaking and the feast had begun. Reluctantly he turned away from the student teacher table and began to enjoy the feast with his friends.

************************************************************

It was a good two hours later that Fred finally returned to the Gryffindor common room. He smiled at the warmth and coziness of the cheerful little room. He vaguely wondered where George and lee were, they had left the Great Hall earlier with the faintest glimmer of conspiracy in their eyes. Deciding that he didn't really want to be in trouble on his first day back Fred contented himself in not knowing.

He flopped down in a chair next to the fire, and looked beside him surprised to see Charlotte Wildsmith sitting in the chair next to him looking up from her book smiling at him.

"I would wave a white flag, but I left my napkin in the great hall." She said.

Fred chuckled " don't worry , I only knock people over the first time I meet them. You're lucky really , it's a compliment, I only hurt the people like."

"I'm glad. My Name's Charlotte.......I don't think we were properly introduced on the train.."

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley." 

For some reason the two of them found it really easy to talk to on each other. Fred was fascinated by Charlottes life, She had travelled all over the world attending over 6 different wizarding schools, including Beaxbatons.

"That's where I met Fleur" charlotte told him.

As it turned out Charlotte was the same age as him, but she had graduated early from a school in Salem a year ahead of her class. She had majored in potion studies and hoped to become a teacher at Hogwarts.

But as much as she talked Fred found That Charlotte listened twice as well. He told her all about his families, received uproarious laughter when he told her about his and Georges previous exploits. BY the time they parted to go to bed they felt as if they were old friends.

When Fred trudged up the stars of the boys dormitory after watching Charlotte disappear behind the door of the girls dorms he felt that his initial reaction to her had been right. She was amazing, he'd hung on her every word all evening and more amazingly she'd hung on his. he smiled to himself while wiping away the rubber maggots George and lee had deposited in his bed. That night he dreamed of her, and he woke up smiling.

Okay I know it kind of sucks right now but trust me I have this enormously complicated plot planned out in my head, it's gonna be really good, don't give up on me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review, although I have every intention of continuing this story even if you all hate it , but this is my first try, so please cut me some slack! I love each and every one of you...........that was sorta weird............


	2. Things that stalk in the night

*At long last !!!!!!!!! Chapter two!!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaay me! Go team whoo hoo and all that junk! Hold on to your britches folks, in this chapter we are introduced to Charlottes' Point of view, so YAy! This should be fun, no?*

***Disclaimer: Harry potter and all affiliated characters places and things are property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The only original thing about this story so far is Charlotte, so once again, I beg of you do not sue me.***

Birds that can't fly

She could tell he was somewhere in the room with her, it was so cold there. She couldn't see him, it was far to dark in the room. Frantically she searched the pockets of her robe for her wand , certain that if she could create enough light to see him all her fears would be calmed. Nothing, it simply wasn't there. _How could I forget my wand? _She was furious with herself , already in a dangerous situation, and now she could hardly hope to defend herself. 

Where was he? She stood stalk still. Just listening. She breathed through her nose to slow down her breaths and make them silent. He could see her, she was almost certain. She could here his breathing, it echoed off the walls and the ceiling. A shudder wracked her body. She fought down the onslaught of terror threatening to overwhelm her. IN order to get out of this she would have to keep her head. Still again. The waiting was enough to drive her mad.

"**_Miserere Mei" _**The voice came right in her ear, that hot sticky breath covered her neck. Charlotte released a primal scream. When she woke up she was still screaming.

Quickly she rolled over and grabbed her wand off the nightstand "**_Lumos!" _**instantly the small dormitory was bathed in glowing light. Her heart was beating out of control, her breaths were short and irregular. Hoping that no one had been awakened by her scream she jumped out of bed and knelt by t=the trunk at the foot of it.

"Where is it?" She mumbled frantically pawing through the trunk. "Where the hell did I put it?" she was almost sobbing in her fear, beads of perspiration clung to her forehead despite the cool air wafting in through the window. "Thank God." She whispered finding a rolled up pair of socks.

Trembling, she unrolled it and slipped out a little glass vile on a chain. Inside were the ground up ingredients of a potion that could be brewed at a moments notice. She clutched the vile and sat down on her bed, rocking back and forth back and forth, repetitive motion always calmed her down. Slowly she began to return to her normal state. Just holding the vile had made her feel secure.

She examined the stopper and wondered if she should take some. Charlotte sighed, she was so certain that she would have been safe from it here. It was disheartening to know that her troubles could reach her even under Dumbledores' care.....

All of a sudden she was very glad that she didn't have to share a dorm with anyone else, thinking that it may be difficult to explain her peculiar night time habits, although it may have been a comfort not be alone in this room. 

Suddenly very thirsty she grabbed a glass from her nightstand and headed out to the common room. It was silent and empty, although the fire still burned merrily in the fire place. Quietly she padded across the common room and reached the bathroom door. She stepped inside enjoying the echoing qualities that bathrooms always had. She fought the urge to sing, knowing the acoustics in a bathroom like this would be wonderful. Smiling she walked to the sink. When Charlotte arrived she looked in the mirror. 

What she saw made her drop her glass and scream in terror. In her mad rush to escape the image she dashed over the shard of broken glass slicing open her foot several times. However Charlotte didn't car, all that particularly mattered to her right now was getting away from that face, those glowing eyes, that evil smile......... She slammed the bathroom door behind her and slid to the floor sobbing.

_Why? _she thought now feeling the pain of her injuries, a small but still impressive pool of blood surrounding her _Why here? I thought I left a it all behind.................why is this happening?_

Apparently the noise had been louder than she had intended because the door to both the boys and girls dormitories flew open. Hermione followed closely by Fleur rushed form the girls dorms while the Weasley twins , Harry and Ron seemed to have reached the door to the boys dorms at the same time and the lot of them had gotten stuck halfway through.

Hermione stopped short at the sight of the blood. But fleur ran straight to Charlotte and began speaking French in worried and frantic tones. Meanwhile the boys had managed to sort thing out and had formed a small cluster around Charlotte and Fleur. Actually Ron had gone to Hermione and guided her gently to a nearby chair asking if she wanted some water. When Hermione said no Ron had joined the rest of the group.

They were all trying to understand the serious conversation that was occurring between the two girls. But none of them knew any French, or understand it well enough to keep up with there fast paced conversation. Finally Fleur looked over at them.

"Harry, Ron go _vite! _Find Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonigall !Vite_ ! Vite!" she_ ordered. Harry and Ron immediately complied and ran out of the portrait hole. "Fred and George is it?" she asked. " please go try and clean up _ze_ glass on _ze_ floor in _zere. _I will look after her." The boy's nodded and headed into the bathroom. 

Hermione listened intently as Fleur and Charlotte resumed their conversation. Charlotte was finding it hard to speak through her sobs. Sometimes she would just say the same words over and over again while fleur crooned _Cherie_ and tried to calm her. 

Very quickly Harry and Ron returned with both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonigall, both looking sleepy and worried. 

"What happened here?" Asked Madame Pomfrey rushing over and immediately tending to Charlottes mangled feet. 

Charlotte blushed "It was an accident-I-I was in the bathroom getting a glass of water and I accidentally dropped my glass.................I don't know what possessed me to walk through it.....................I just wasn't thinking clearly I guess.........it's no big deal....really......just a dumb accident.......I don't know what's gotten into me." she said sheepishly.

Professor regarded her with a vague look of suspicion on her face, decided not press the issue right that moment. Instead she asked Madame Pomfrey if she could fix it. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Charlotte and told her to stand up. Fleur aided the shaking girl to her feet. To the relief of everyone Charlottes foot had been expertly healed by the school nurse. Who was now sternly warning Charlotte to be more careful in the future. Charlotte in turn thanked Madame Pomfrey profusely. It was a while before the two adults left and they were alone again. Fleur and Charlotte had taken seats next to the fire. Harry , Ron and Hermione had gone up to bed. When George and Fred emerged from the bathroom they both asked what had happened. Charlotte fed them the same lame excuse she had used with the two older ladies. 

Fred frowned and his brow furrowed slightly with concern. "Are you sure you're aright?" he asked trying desperately to keep the concern in his voice to a minimum lest he spend the rest of the night being taunted by George. 

She smiled up at him Faintly " Yeah I'm fine, it was so stupid of me, I guess I'm just accident prone.... you should all get to bed , you too Fleur, it's a huge day tomorrow." 

Her friend smiled and stood. "Good night my friend, we shall speak in the morning , no?" said Fleur.

"Sure." Charlotte answered. Gratefully she watched the three of them leave. She pulled the vile out from the pocket of her Pyjamas and sighed heavily._ I was so hopping I could thro this out here.............maybe I never will._

Unwilling to go back to her dorm Charlotte sat in the chair and watched the night pass through the window. She craved sleep but feared dreams. _Tomorrow I'll tell Dumbledore....... _She thought as the fire slowly died. _"And I'll ask Professor Snape to let me make some dreamless sleep potion...what was that called again.......?_

Just as the sun came up Charlotte returned to her room and changed into her robes, determined that this would not get the better of her._ Somehow _she though determinedly _I'll get through this, I've got to............._

Okay so that was chapter 2 I know I know it still isn't very good but see I sorta introduced a plot, which is an accomplishment in itself. Just keep reading and soon, soon I promise I will get to the good stuff, I was just establishing.............Fabula? Discourse? Darn school! Can't remember a thing anymore...........Any way please review, try not to be toooo terribly mean....please. Well I gotta go, gotta get up early tomorrow. Love you all *Blows kisses to the crowd.* *Crowd boos and throws tomatoes at her* 


	3. Doves that bear gifts

Okay so here we go chapter 3, here's where your three fav Harry Potter Characters (Harry Ron and Hermione ) step into the spotlight for a while. 

*disclaimer okay I own nothing but Charlotte in this story , Harry Potter and ALL affiliated characters , place and objects are property of J.K. Rowling and all her book publishing friends...........*

Birds that can't fly

"What rotten luck" Grumbled Ron groggily the next morning "First day back and we have potions first thing and double divination." Immediately he realized his mistake and waited to be annoyed when Hermione tut tutted and lectured them on taking a sensible course like Arithmancy. He waited.......but it never came. 

Harry who had been expecting a similar reaction was looking at Hermione extremely perplexed. He and Ron exchanged worried Glances. 

"Hey Hermione I didn't do any of my homework this summer!" Harry said. She just kept walking, apparently deep in thought. "Oh my God Ron, some alien has taken over Hermiones body!" 

Ron thoroughly ruffled clamped his hand down firmly on her shoulders. All of a sudden she snapped back to attention. 

"Huh? Sorry? What did you say?" She sounded as though she had just woken up.

" What's up Herm?" Ron asked.

She shook her head and waved away the question. "Nothing. Really. I just didn't sleep well last night."

Harry raised a suspicious eye brow. "Well you had better wake up or Snape is going to fry us today." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever........" she mumbled and walked into Snapes's dungeon. Snape was already there, however he didn't notice the room filling with fifth years. He and Charlotte were having a very serious and extremely quiet conversation. Hermione took a seat near the front and took her things out of her bag but concentrated on trying to hear what The two of them were saying.

"..................or do you want me to make you some?" asked Snape. To Harry, Ron and Hermiones' surprise Snape had a look of genuine concern on his face. 

Charlotte looked tiered and now stood before him undecided finally she spoke " Could you just crush up the ingredients for me? I lost mine last night after the .......er......incident.......Could you just put them in a vile for me? So that I could brew it whenever I need it.?" Hermione was finding it had to hear over the chatting of the class.

Snape nodded and ladled out a steaming potion into a goblet which he handed to Charlotte. " Here drink this. It will calm you." Charlotte accepted gratefully wile the teacher rummaged in a little cabinet and pulled out a small vile. "Take a drop of this before you sleep. So you wont dream." Charlotte took this too thanking Snape who smiled down on her with actual kindness. She slipped the vile into a pocket in her robes.

Quickly she picked up the vile and drank down it's potion. Immediately Hermione noticed the fear leave Charlottes eyes. Indeed the overall effect of the potion was unnerving. It seemed as though all the emotion had been sucked from Charlotte and all that was left was calm contentedness. 

Indeed as the potions lesson wore on the effect of the potion had thoroughly creeped Hermione out. Harry and Ron noticed her frown slightly and saw the wheels in her head began to turn. However they also noticed 

Once or twice Hermione had looked up to study Charlotte and found the student teacher watching her intently. And the first thought that struck each time was _She knows.......She knows what I am thinking._ But then Charlotte would turn to help Neville or some other student and the moment would have passed, However Hermione was left with a tiny icy twinge inside.

***********************************************************************

The Gryffindor common room was crowded that evening. Fred and George sat in a corner, they had just received an owl from the owner of Zonkos joke shop. The owner it seemed was interested in helping them start their joke shop when they finished at Hogwarts. They sat with lee contentedly gazing into the fire, lazily dreaming of wealth and infamy.

The portrait hole opened and Fleur Delacour entered with Charlotte close on her heels. It seemed Fleur had decided she would now be rooming with Charlotte, Charlotte had not objected, remembering the previous nights events and knowing that Fleur would understand. 

The two walked over to the table around which Harris Blake the Arithmancy student teacher and Drew York the muggle studies student teacher were sitting at. The four of them were engaged in a conversation when a dove carrying a large package flew through the window. 

"Segolene!" Charlotte cried when the bird deposited the package on the table. The dove flew up and rested on her shoulder. Fleur smiled bemusedly and crooned to the tiny bird in her native tongue while those who had seen the arrival of the creature looked on confused. 

Fred stood and stride over to where the four of them stood. " How on earth did that little bird carry that enormous package all the way here? " he asked Charlotte. 

Charlotte smiled at him. Hermione who was watching from a nearby chair was relieved to see the calming potion Snape had given her had worn off. 

"Segolene has Phoenix blood in her," Charlotte explained "evidently more than I originally thought. This package is from my Father, he is living in Salem Massachusetts right now......" she pulled a packet of crackers from her pocket and crumbled one up on the table. Segolene flew off her shoulder and began hungrily munching away at the crumbs. 

Meanwhile Charlotte took her package over by the fire, Fred , and Fleur followed. The three sat cross legged on the hearth rug while Charlotte gingerly lifted items from the package. A photo album, a few books seemingly hundreds of framed pictures. Charlotte smiled at the discovery of each object. A box of letters which she snatched away from them before either Fleur or Fred got a chance to read them. And finally the last item which Charlotte lifted out mystified. 

A small wooden box, polished until it gleamed. A miniscule golden latch on side glinted in the fire light. Trembling slightly Charlotte lifted the latch and opened the box to reveal what at first glance seemed to be a wand. But it was far to thin and pointed. It was a baton, ivory and engraved with tiny musical notes . She closed the box and laid it on her lap. 

"What did you use that for?" Fred asked George had com over to join them and was looking bemusedly at the pictures, mostly the muggle ones that stood still. 

Charlotte shook her head. "It's nothing important. Just a part of my old life." She began carefully repacking the package. Finally she stood and Yawned. "It's late. I should really be getting to bed. 

George was still holding a scrap book. "Hey Charlotte is there anymore muggle pictures in here?" He asked. She nodded sleepily. "Is it okay if I look at it for a while? I promise I'll give it back to you in the morning."

"Sure" Charlotte answered while yawning. She turned and entered the girls dormitory. Fred sat on the floor laughing hysterically as the people in newspaper pictures and comic strips .......did nothing at all. This pass time filled up many hours for Fred and George that night. Finally they turned a page and sat silent for a moment in the now nearly empty common room.

"She looks like Charlotte......but she's too old." said George gazing in disbelief at the article. The Large headline read "Local mother commits suicide." 

"Catherine Wildsmith" read Fred. " That must be her mother." Suddenly feeling as though they had trespassed on personal property they gently closed the book. They looked at each other and said nothing. . Wordlessly the two got up and walked to the boys dormitory. Something silent had passed between them, and they both knew hey would not speak of what they had just seen again.

again not very exciting, but what kind of author would I be if I didn't build things up for a bit? well love ya all !


	4. give in to the Darkness

*****Oh look.......what is this? could it be chapter 4? Why I do believe it is! wowee. so hey read review, enjoy, hey if your don't really want to write a whole review could you just like write one word (nothing crude please) and submit it? You know, just for my own personal gratification, because if no one ever reads this story of mine I think my life will have become just that much more sad.

*Disclaimer : Once again I own nothing , J.K. Rowling owns everything, except charlotte, Segolene and well.......I think that is it. so here we go!****

Birds that can't fly 

Chapter 4 :succumb to the dark.

Charlotte sat on the edge of her bed, fumbling idly with the empty vile that Snape had given her after dinner. It broke her heart to see that it was empty, and to smell the odour of sage coming from the cauldron where the potion sat simmering.

It had been an hour since she had gone to her dorm, and when she had entered she had noticed that there were now two beds instead of one. She was so grateful that Fleur had been willing to give up her freedom to share a room with her.

Slowly and carefully Charlotte had once again removed all the contents of the package. Lovingly Charlotte had placed the books upon the shelf, running her fingers over the leather covers and smelling the sweet must scent of the pages. The albums she had lain at the bottom of her trunk. And the pictures had been studied carefully and hung up on the wall. She had spent the last hour simply remembering and feeling each object. _Don't forget, _she would think to herself. 

When she had done all this Charlotte had lifted the wooden box from the package. Sadly she had hidden it behind a loose stone in the wall. If the potion was going to work it was imperative that this object be hidden from view at all times. _Don't forget, _she thought again.

Fleur walked into the dorm. She had stayed away for the last hour, sensing instinctively that her friend needed to be alone. Now it was that same sense that told her Charlotte needed to talk.

Fleur flopped down on the bed next to Charlotte and smiled sadly. 

"You're really going through with this?" she asked, already resigned to the answer.

Charlotte nodded "I have to, I can't go back to that. I won't allow myself to live in constant terror...........I just can't ...........I'm not strong enough."

"I understand, but......won't you wait and see? Just a few more days?" 

"No Fleur, I can't risk it. Hermione Granger already suspects that something is wrong with me. She speaks French you know. I assure she understood our conversation perfectly last night."

Fleur was taken back. "How do you know?" 

Charlotte gave a wry smile "The old ones magic is runs deep in me, you know that. It wasn't hard for me to read her. She doesn't know how to protect herself yet, she wasn't expecting it anyway.........."

Fleur sighed "Then it is no use trying to change your mind?" Charlotte shook her head. Fleur hugged her friend warmly whilst the tears welled up inside her eyes. "Good bye Charlotte, _Noublie Pas!"_

Charlotte chuckled softly and released Fleur "_Jamais."_

Silently Charlotte crept over to the fire and ladled out a goblet full of the sparkling navy potion. She turned back to Fleur and held it high above her own head. "Cheers!" she murmured. Then quickly before she could change her mind, Charlotte gulped down the potion. 

Immediately she fell to the floor, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. In her minds eye she saw flashes. Flickering images in brilliant green.

A young couple on their wedding day.

A child.

A young girl.

People weeping on their knees.

Thousands of graves standing all in rows.

A woman hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

A baby crying.

Pools of blood.

A man sobbing.

A phoenix rising.

Faster and faster these images swirled around in her brain, until Charlotte, exhausted , gave up. And when the darkness came to claim her, she didn't fight. Wearily, almost gratefully she gave in.

*Short but to the point. So hey read and review. Love you all*


	5. Default Chapter

Breathe

It hurt's so much sometimes

Too damn much sometimes

Sometimes I think that maybe 

I 

Should

Just

Stop

Breathe

Turn my face towards the sun

smile, and wait

Just wait for it to start again.......

Sooner of later

It will all 

start

again

Breathe


	6. Riencour

*** hey it's chapter six! How exciting for me!!! OH yeah okay I decided that to make this story make any sense there would be a prequel sort of explaining " The old one" and it will probably help you understand Charlotte better and what is going on with her. Any way I already started it, It's in the originals section under fantasy, it's called legend of the old one. So here we go, it only gets weirder from here! By the way **Thank you a million times lee-anne for reading and reviewing my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*** J K Rowling and her happy publishing friends own everything in this story except Charlotte and Riencour***

Birds that can't Fly

Chapter 6: Riencour

It didn't seem fair. Serverus Snape frowned deeply and allowed the book to fall from his hands and hit the floor with a dull thud. The infirmary was other wise silent. Madame Pomfrey shot dagger eyes at him because of the sudden noise. He looked at her apologetically, then turned back to Charlotte. pale moonlight filled the room lighting her features and making her hair shimmer. 

As he sat and gazed at her the thought occurred to him that this girl looked like any painting of Asha he had ever seen. he shook his head remembering only one time he had seen such a resemblance. Her mother Catherine had all the same features. In the moonlight Serverus found it hard to believe that it wasn't Catherine lying there. 

It had been hours since a hysterical Fleur Delacour had brought the unconscious Charlotte up to the Hospital wing. Snape had ran all the way there from the dungeon s as soon as he'd heard. The two of them had waited for Charlotte to wake up, while teachers slipped in and out. All of their hopes had been crushed. When Dumbledore had come it was quite obvious to Snape that the older Wizard had been crying. It must have physically hurt Dumbledore to know he could not protect her. And Snape had desperately wanted to say something to comfort the man, but Serverus had no gift when it came to dealing with people. 

But he was alone, almost any way, Fleur was sleeping soundly in a spare bed, her beautiful features were marred slightly by tearstains on her cheeks. Madame Pomfrey loomed at her desk, only a second away, but all the same she was keeping her distance. She to was disappointed. Snape sighed deeply.

It wasn't fair. Charlotte was so young and showed so much promise. An there she lay. The Riencour had no doubt taken full hold of her by now. Snape knew that it would break Catherine's heart to see he daughter take such a powerful potion. But then, part of him also knew that Catherine might be the one person who might have sympathized. This was the only way. Snape knew it, but it didn't stop him or the others from feeling that the young girl who lay before him had been cheated out of life. But perhaps this was the lesser of the two evils.

On impulse Snape took her hand in his own and held it to his cheek. He closed his eyes and remembered back to a time so long ago it seemed more like a distant dream than a real memory. A heart wrenching sob escaped him. He opened his eyes to look at Charlotte and felt hot tears streaming down his face and making her cold fingers damp. He placed her hand back on the bed. Still she did not stir.

Snape felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and through his tears he could see Madame Pomfrey looking down at him. "Serverus....................." she obviously did not know how to react to such an emotional outburst from Snape. "It will be all right....................Dumbledore will find a way.............he always does............." 

Snape shook his head. "It isn't that Poppy.................I was just thinking about......" he trailed off fearing more tears if he spoke the name out loud.

The nurse had tears in her eyes as well "You must not think about that anymore Serverus. You did all for her you could have. No one blames you. " 

" I can't help it. I think about it everyday. And now she's here........how can I face this?" He seemed to her at that moment like a lost child. She hugged him tightly. 

"Have you thought that maybe this is your chance? Perhaps this time you can help her by saving her daughter. Providence acts in strange ways my friend. I think God is giving you another chance."

He looked down at the floor " I don't think I deserve another chance" 

"Another chance at what?" Both of them looked at the bed where Charlotte lay groggily rubbing her eyes. 

"Nothing , dear." Mumbled Madame Pomfrey, "You'll be hungry, I'll go fetch something from the kitchens." The nurse bustled out of the room. Charlotte and Snape listened silently as her footsteps echoed down the deserted stone corridor. 

He wasn't really sure what to say to her. Quickly he brushed the tears from his eyes and prayed she wouldn't ask too many questions. After along moment it occurred to Snape that she might not say anything at all. Deciding anything was better than this silence He began the Conversation.

"So, I take it you decided to take the potion." He said. She stared at him utterly devoid of any feeling.

"It was a necessity." Charlotte answered. " Are you disappointed?"

"No, I was just, well all of us were hoping that you might be able to-"

She cut him off sensing he was flustered. " I'm not strong enough." it was a simple statement. It was clear to Serverus that she did not wish to elaborate on the subject.

He took a deep breathe. He didn't want to ask this question, but he knew he had to. He half hoped for a miracle that would stop him. he waited. It did not come. So he asked, already knowing half knowing what she would say. 

"What do you feel?" 

She gazed at him for a moment the closed her eyes. Charlotte had don this before, she reached deep into herself , into her soul and found what she knew would be there. She Looked at him steadily. " Nothing, she answered. I feel nothing at all." 

***get it? Get it? well probably not. I'm sorry this is so short but there aren't enough hours in the day for me , I must sleep. 6 hours a day isn't quite cutting it for me like it used to. Chapter 7 will be up soon, longer and better than this one, I swear. Anyway have a lovely day! Love you all!


	7. When It rains...........

Thank you so much to Wendy and lee-anne for your great reviews and wonderfully kind words. I'm so glad that you liked my story and took the time to read it. I am forever grateful (corny but true.) So here we are at chapter 7. Back to dealing with Fred and the aftermath of that night. Hope you enjoy.

****Disclaimer, everything but Charlotte, giant foot powder and Riencour, belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Publishing friends.******

Birds that Cant fly

Chapter 7 : When it rains.....

Fred looked blankly into his cauldron during potions. He was supposed to be helping George with an itching potion, but nothing about the purple bubbling mess appealed to him at this moment. He didn't even get annoyed with his brothers insisting he pay attention because this could help them in their future career. A thick layer of apathy had overcome him. For the life of him Fred couldn't imagine what had brought it on. 

_That's not true._ He thought _"It's her."_ For the first time that day Fred allowed himself a quick glance in Charlottes direction. She stood carefully cropping up dried mandrake roots. She went about this carefully and methodically. But something was missing. _Fire_ thought Fred looking down again. _Everything I sensed about her, it's gone.._

Over night a change had over come Charlotte. There was nothing left of the smiling quick witted girl Fred had met on the train, nor any remnant of the scared Child he had seen sobbing that night. For almost a week now there was nothing about Charlotte that suggested anything but startling calmness. It was unsettling really, the way she walked don the halls and looked on passers by as though they were some faded photograph. And it was more than a little frightening to see the way she reacted to things. Or rather the way she did not react at all. 

Not even when Fred and George had tested their giant foot powder last week. Not even a laugh or shriek of terror as the poor rat grew to six times it's regular size. She just stood there and observed the fiasco with utter detachment. Fred had even received a sympathetic smile when Snape had given both boys a weeks worth of detention. Not even a bemused grimace when students left in right had their shoes covered with Giant Rat poop. _Nothing _Fred thought _it' almost as if _a knot in his stomach tightened _it's almost as if she's died, but her body hasn't realized it yet........................_

But it wasn't that that bothered him the most. It was more the way she had shunted him to the side. Charlotte had hardly said two words to Fred for almost a week now. _I've done something, I'm such an idiot, she loathes me. _Doubt shouted in his mind. This feeling was only made worse by what he knew he felt for her. Almost as soon as he met her he knew, she was the one, the only one for him. The realization had hit him like a punch in the stomach. And Fred felt it even now, as she stared through him. 

All of a sudden he be became aware of movement around him. Class had ended. the last class of the day was over , everyone was packing up and heading outside to enjoy the last days of an Indian summer. The weekend at last had come. 

"Come on Fred!" said George eagerly throwing ingredients into his bag. 

"Um , I gotta do something. I'll meet you out side in 10 minutes , okay?" Quidditch practice, he would have to hurry. 

His twin hesitated a moment. Snape had left, gone to see Dumbledore. The only other person in the dungeon except Charlotte. Georges' eyes flickered towards the girl staring intently into a cauldron and back to his brother. He gave Fred a confused look.

"Alright, don't be late. Were picking a new captain. Reckon I gotta good chance." 

Fred smiled "No worries." George frowned slightly and left the dark room. Cautiously , and silently Fred crept up behind Charlotte. The fire light picked up brilliant red strands of hair all over her head. He came closer. She smelled like some wild jungle. Gently he place a hand on her shoulder. She spun around. Fred hoped to see surprise, or even anger, but there was nothing. Nothing blemished her calm facade.

"Fred.........what are you doing here?" She asked.

He could tell he was blushing, his face had grown warm and his ears were burning. " I........I uh I wanted to talk to you." _Smooth Romeo, real smooth._

"Oh?" Funny, her voice mimicked intrigue and concern so well, but he could see in her eyes that it was all just an act. " Is anything wrong?" 

"Oh.. uh no........well maybe, " Getting tongue tied was not something Fred Weasley was used to , he harboured a small resentment towards her for being able to make him sound stupid. "Actually Charlotte, I was sort of hopping you could tell me." 

" If something is wrong with you? " She asked " I think that's really more Madame Pomrey's area of expertise." Well this was something. An evasion is at least a reaction, at the very least.......

" You know what I'm talking about Charlotte. you don't have to put on an act with me. What's wrong? You've been acting differently lately..........." 

She stepped away from him. He was close, so close she could smell his aftershave . So near that if she wanted Charlotte could have counted each of his individual freckles. He was beautiful in the dim light.

" You don't know what your talking about." She whispered so quitely he had to strain to hear it. Charlotte moved to leave the room, but he stopped her. Fred had taken her hand and held it firmly in his large grip.

He pleaded as he looked into her eyes. " Maybe not Charlotte, but I think I know you. if your in some kind of trouble.................I want to help you........" 

Fred Held her shiver slightly and take a quick breath in , as though something had just struck her. Almost immediately he saw the change in her. Chralottes' features stiffened and her mouth quivered. And tears were welling up behind her eyes. Tears it was apparent she was desperate to keep from falling. 

She opened her mouth and at first no sound came out, and when she spoke it was scarcely more than a breath " Please leave." 

Fred nodded. Gently he released her hand. " Charlotte-" He began.

"Please Fred." 

Fred nodded again and left the room. Charlotte stood stalk still. Wondering if she had only imagined what had just taken place. _Impossible _she thought. But somehow she couldn't put the thought from her mind. In that instant that Fred had held her hand it was as though...........it was as though she had never taken the Riencour at all. She had felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had felt pain, and yes perhaps she had felt love. But as she stood alone in the dark and felt the all the emotions once more leave her being, the thing that left a whisper of fear in her was simply that she had felt anything at all...............................

I'm going away for a few days, so I don't know when exactly chapter 8 will be up, but it will be soon. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!! Love y'all !


	8. It pours

maybe chapter 8 will up quicker than I thought? Hey it's Friday night, I don't drive, folks aren't home, friend are out of town, do I have anything better to do? No , not really, so maybe if I am lucky I can get this chapter done tonight."

****disclaimer I own three things, Charlotte , Riencour and giant foot powder. J.K. Rowling owns many things, everything but those 3 things to be exact.............*********

Birds that can't fly 

Chapter 8 : It pours

The common room was more pleasant than usual that evening. Especially for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The rain began to fall heavily at 4:00, by 4:30 it was a torrential down pour. Since six o'clock Fred and George had quite a few first years convinced that Hogwarts had an annual monsoon season. The drenched players sat shivering on the hearth sipping hot chocolate underneath piles of blankets. But even though he was soaked to the bone George was in a jubilant mood. The new Quidditch captain could not have been in higher spirits, but while Fred tried to celebrate his brothers victory, he found his thoughts wandering back to the dungeon. The whole episode had left him muddled and confused. More than ever he was unsure of where he stood with Charlotte.

Angelina wrapped her arm around Freds stomach. "What's the matter dear?" she asked.

It bothered him that she called him dear, and at the moment this embrace felt like an attack on his personal space. Gently he untangled himself from her "Nothing Angelina......just a little chilly, that's all." 

Angelina flashed a sultry smile and leaned in toward him. "I could warm you up." she whispered in his ear so quietly only he could hear. 

He made an effort not to cringe but turned to her and replied " Not tonight Angelina." By the hurt look on her face Fred could tell his words had been more harsh than he'd intended. At the moment he didn't care, but he did have the strong urge to be away from her.

Fred stood and made his way to the portrait hole. 

"Oi! Fred! Where you goin?" called Ron from the hearth where he and Harry had been rehashing Ron's first Quidditch practice as the new seeker. 

"Library, there's a book I want to get out...." Fred called over his shoulder.

"While your there, would you please tell Hermione that she has another week to get that essay done? And inform her that her friends are forgetting what she looks like because she spends too much time in the library." Asked Ron. Fred could hear Harry chuckling. 

"Sure thing Ron." Replied Fred sliding out into the corridor. It was freezing outside the common room and Fred cursed himself for not changing cloths before he left. His socks were wet inside his shoes and made an unpleasant _squish squish squish _as he plodded down the corridors. 

The library was nearly empty when he arrived. No one in Hogwarts did their homework on Friday, with the exception of Hermione Granger. And sure enough there she was hunched over a pile of books, her quill working furiously. Fred plunked down into a chair across from her. Hermione glanced up.

"Hey Fred." she muttered.

"Your boyfriend requests you presence in the common room." Fred chuckled.

"Who?" She was obviously confused.

"Ron naturally, who else?" 

Hermione went very red and glared at Fred over the mountain of books. "He's not my boyfriend thanks." She snapped.

"Touchy." Fred joked. " Say, what are you reading Hermione?" suddenly noticing that the text in front of her was in French. 

"Oh, this?" Hermione had a hard time covering up guilt. " It's just a .......um.....dictionary. There was some stuff I wanted to look up."

Fred frowned, what in heavens name did a fifth year need with a French dictionary? There was nothing that had to be translated in the fifth year. Unless....... "Are you trying to translate what Fleur and Charlotte were talking about the other night?" 

Hermiones' blushed deepened. " No not at all. It's just .........this......potion.....for um.......potions class.."

"Hermione, you can't fool me, you lie like a nun, you know that?" he gazed down at the parchment where Hermiones neat writing seemed to be making good progress. " So?"

"So what?"

Fred was slightly exasperated. " What were they saying, honestly Hermione, if I didn't know better I'd say you were stupid." 

She was relieved " So your not mad then?" 

" Nah, it's been driving me crazy for ages." Fred answered.

Reluctantly Hermione passed the parchment over to Fred. He read quickly.

_F: What's wrong?_

C: he found me......

F: Impossible, he couldn't have . Dumbledore......

C: I don't know how, but he found me here. I need ----------

F: No! wait , you just need to see Madame Pomfrey, you only imagined it. Don't take the --------------, not yet.

C: I need to, I need it..............

The whole thing pretty much went like that. Fred Looked at Hermione perplexed.

"What are all these dashes here?" he pointed to several spots on the parchment.

"That's just the thing" Said Hermione. " I can't find that word anywhere. It's not in any of the dictionaries, not phrase books, it's like it doesn't exist." 

Fred studied the parchment again. " It sort of looks like it might be a spell or a potion or something........." 

"That's what I thought. But I can't find it in any of my text books, and I need teacher permission to look at the restricted books." 

" Tell you what Hermione, you go back to the common room , or my brother will never let up on me, and I'll see if it's in any of my books. If not I'll get someone to give me a recommendation , or I'll forge one , or something......" Fred began snapping Hermiones books shut.

She gave him a grateful smile and stood to go. She stopped abruptly when Charlotte came charging into the library, looking calm as usual but something about her said she was on a mission. Fred stood and walked towards her. Her eyes locked on him. She didn't keep her distance. The girl came very close to Fred, they were inches apart. With out a word Charlotte took his hand.

For a moment it looked as though an electric shock had gone through her body. A tiny spasm wracked her and her mouth fell open as she gasped for breath. Then Before anyone really knew what was happening Charlotte had gently tilde Freds Face down and kissed him. It was slow and passionate, Hermione stared, she felt strangely comfortable watching them. It wasn't like watching some hormone driven teen-age make out fest. It was like the end of the movie when Prince Charming finds his love and they share their first kiss. Hermione knew that was what this was, this was true loves first kiss.

Gently Charlotte pulled back. One hand around his neck and the other still clasping his hand. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered words Fred nor Hermione had ever heard before. 

_" **Miserere Mei Deus"** _she said. Then she dropped his hand and her eyes clouded over again. Silently Charlotte turned and ran from the library. Leaving Hermione half standing half sitting at the table and Fred standing, looking like he had no idea what he was going to do now.

**** Yes this is where I shall stop, and go away for a few days, enjoy!******


	9. 

chapter 9, nothing really to say except thank you oh so very much to every one who reviewed. I had a nice little break and now I'm back so enjoy. I hafta try and get this done before survivor tonight. Which I didn't. Grrrr my computer doesn't seem to want me to write this chapter, this is my third attempt, but it keeps freezing before , or while I'm trying to save it............I hate technology..................

Disclaimer, I own Charlotte , Riencour and giant foot powder, J.K. Rowling owns all the rest.

Birds That Cant fly

Chapter 9: When dreams come.....

It was so dark, nothing could be seen in the inky blackness. Charlotte had been here before. She could hear as always the sound of his breathing. But still she could not see his face. But the fear did not come. Not even here in this dream world did any emotion touch her. Charlotte stared through the darkness, unafraid of her unseen assailant for the first time since she was a child.

Slowly and methodically she began to take in her surroundings, or what she could. The room was circular, and stone. She looked up, but the ceiling was so far away that it disappeared in the impenetrable darkness. The breathing echoed around her, and she noticed something new about the dream, perhaps it had always been there and she had always been too blinded by terror to notice, but there was nothing to stop it now. An odour, it was vague, like driving by a slaughter house while speeding down the highway. But still it made her feel ill. 

Then it came, as always, the hot sticky breath on the back of her neck, this time a strong blast of the smell came with it. The smell over powered her, she felt weak and sank to the cold stone floor. She lay there, hearing the breath and smelling each new fresh wave of stench that made her stomach turn. It was like rotten earth, dead mice and........what was that? Something so familiar, but it took her a moment to place it.

Blood, the unmistakable odour of hot fresh blood. Charlotte wretched and the stink of the bile rose with that awful smell. A pair of glowing red eyes came towards her in the darkness. they moved so near that they were only inches from her face. As one more powerful blast of the odour came so did the flashes. Crimson red this time, Charlotte felt fear take hold of her. 

__

A couple on their wedding day.

A baby girl being cradled by her mother.

A first birthday party.

A package brought by a dark bird

The husband opens the door to the bathroom.

He sees his wife on the floor

She has slit her wrists.

His baby daughter is crying in a pool of her mothers blood.

The phoenix rising.

****

"Miserere Mei Deus." 

Charlotte closed her eyes trying to shut out the images but they just came at her faster and faster. All the images blurred together, but she could steal see it all so clearly. Charlotte screamed and screamed and screamed as her mothers blood came raining down on her.


	10. 

Wow, I'm really sorry, that last chapter was short and dinky. That is a funny word. So I'll try to make this one longer and get a bigger chunk of story moving. Anyways thank you all you lovely reviewers, there is a special place reserved for you in fan fiction heaven. Here we go, hope you like it.

***********see chapters 1 through 8 for complete listing********************

Birds that can't fly

Chapter 10: Of love and other mysteries.

Freds alarm went off at 5:00 in the morning. Quidditch practice started in 15 minutes. George was a monster. He had kept the Gryffindor team under his sudo-tyranical regime for the past week. Fred rolled over and groggily rubbed his eyes. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered. _She kissed me_, the thought lit up in his mind like a big neon sign._ She kissed me, she really kissed me._ Fred grinned and felt his heart dance a tiny jig inside his chest. 

It wasn't just the kiss, he realised, it was how she kissed him. For a moment in time he had felt as though he understood all of lifes little secrets. It was as though when Charlotte and him were looking down on the earth and all of a sudden he knew exactly how he fit in. That kiss had not been his first, but if it was the last, Fred was sure he would die a happy man.

Hearing rustling on the other side of his bed curtains Fred opened them to see his twin brother beaming down at him. His Quidditch robes were wrinkled and his hair was in a state of disarray. 

"Did you sleep in your Quidditch robes?" Fred asked.

George blushed a little. " Nothing wrong with getting a little head start on the day. Besides, it's a big day Fred, a big important day." There was no disguising the slightly maniacal gleam that had entered his eyes. " I am going to really take the reigns! The more power I have the better off everyone will be......."

Fred raised an eyebrow "George, not to burst your bubble or anything, but you captain of the house Quidditch team, not minister of magic......"

Georges smile turned slightly manic " Today Gryffindor, Tomorrow the world!!!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately for him, his evil laughter was cut short by a well aimed pillow launched by Lee Jordan.

***************************************************************************

"Professor!" Called Charlotte down the corridor. "Professor Dumbledore! I must speak with you." She ran to where the head master was conversing with Serverus Snape. They both looked down at her, the concern they felt was evident.

"Charlotte.....are you alright?" Asked Snape.

She caught her breath and waved this question away. " I'm fine.....I just.....I have to talk to you professor Dumbledore. It's important."

Dumbledore smiled " How can I help you ms Wildsmith?"

Charlotte glanced around, when she was satisfied that no one else was around she continued. " I need to know the circumstances.....surrounding......surrounding the death of my mother"

The smile dropped for Dumbledores face and Snapes' look of concern deepened. 

" You've had another dream, haven't you?" asked the potions master. 

Charlotte nodded. " But this one was different..........I saw...I saw all these flashes ....of images... horrible pictures...of my mother. The day she died. I need to know what happened. I need to know once and for all what is happening to me."

The two teachers exchanged a look. As though they were both deciding the best coarse of action. Charlotte reached out into their minds but found they had both been locked up tight. 

"Please." she implored. " I have to know."

********************************************************************************************

It took a while for the full gravity of the situation to hit her. Perhaps it was the effect of the Riencour being removed from her, but her mind seemed to have slowed down. At long last Charlotte understood her mother. Suddenly everything seemed so clear to her. Now that she was being forced into her mothers shoes, all of a sudden suicide didn't look like such a bad option any more.

_I wish I had never found out. Why did I have to ask?_ Charlotte replayed the mornings events in her mind. Dumbledores office, teary eyed Snape, solemn professor Dumbledore. Slowly she meandered down corridors and up stair cases, until she wasn't really sure where she was anymore. It didn't really matter. 

She stopped in front of a large bay window. Outside the sun was so bright. Charlotte opened the window with trembling hands. She could hear laughter and distant conversations. It made her sad to think about all those people out their and what they would say when they found out. They would find out. Her life was as good as over. 

As she stepped up onto the window sill the tears began to flow. It was all too much. Charlotte thought about her mother. She remembered the day her mother had taken her into the bathroom, she had only been a child, an infant, but it was still so clear. She remembered her mother telling her she loved her. And Charlotte saw in her minds eye Catherine Wildsmith falling to the ground, dead. She felt the warm blood surround her and she remembered the last words her mother whispered before Death took her.

_"Miserere Mei Deus."_ Charlotte whispered spreading her arms and inching towards the opening.

******************************************************************************************

Fred watched her enter the sunny corridor. She didn't seem to see him, and something told him instinctively not to call out to her. He had never seen Charlotte like this. There were no tears but an aura of supreme tragedy surrounded her. He watched as she opened the window. When she stepped onto the window sill his heart had begun to beat a little faster. Now it was fear that kept him where he was.

He heard her whisper those words _"Miserere Mei Deus" _and open her arms. Only when she had stepped out into the air was Fred able to move. 

"Charlotte!" He cried racing forward to the window. It didn't take long for Fred to realise he wouldn't be able to stop him self before hitting the window. Pain shot through his knees as they contacted the wooden window sill. Then cold air enveloped him. Fred was falling to the ground. 

Time seemed to slow down. He could see the ground coming closer and closer and with a sinking heart Fred realised he was going to die. He closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for what was coming. 

But it didn't come. Fred waited with his eyes closed for an eternity. He felt arms around him holding him tightly. He caught the scent of wild flowers. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was Charlotte, some how she had caught him. Fred looked down and nearly fainted, the two of them were hovering 3 feet above the ground. 

"It's alright Fred." Charlotte whispered. Slowly they settled back on to the ground. Fred still held her. Not really sure what was happening, not really caring. Relief flooded through him, she was alright, Charlotte was alright. 

She gently pushed him away. The question came spilling from his mouth before he could think. " How did you do that?" 

Charlotte smiled sadly " It's a gift. From the old one." 

Fred's heart almost stopped. Asha. " You are a child of the old one?" he couldn't keep the reverence out of his voice. Charlotte nodded. 

"It is the same with all of my family......." she trailed off. This seemed to be a source of some deep shame to her.

" Charlotte..........I........thank you....." 

Gently she took his hand. "Don't go killing yourself for me Fred. I'm not worth it."

" I think you are." He whispered. His heart was pounding so hard he was almost sure she could hear it. he reached out with his free hand and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. His hand rested on her shoulder. " What happened Charlotte.........." 

She pulled away from him. Tears had once again come to her eyes. " You don't know how much I want to tell you Fred. You don't know how much I want to make you understand...........I don't see how you possibly could. No one would." 

Fred drew her into hid arms and embraced her tightly. " Please Charlotte, just tell me."

"I can't loose you." came the muffled response.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. " You can't loose me." He kissed a tear that was running down her cheek. "I'll understand, no matter what." 

"I can't." she whispered. " I just can't." Charlotte pulled herself from his arms and from him sobbing.


	11. 

Hi, okay you don't have to worry too much about the whole "Old one" flying thing yet, it's gonna be more important in the sequel to this and key in the third. But yeah all you gotta know right now is Charlotte has special powers....... I meant to say that at the end of the last chapter, but I was in the euphoric state I usually am after I finish a chapter.......I just posted it , then later I was thinking "oh crap, I meant to tell them that," what ever. Here we are at chapter 11, things are going to start making sense right about now, only start though. I have all these grand ideas, but I'm not really sure what to do with them. Anyways. on to bigger and better things, enjoy.

Birds that can't fly:

Chapter 11 : distant sun

Snapes eyes hurt, he wasn't used to crying so much, but lately he couldn't stop. Everything he'd tried to bury, tried to keep himself from remembering was coming at him so fast he didn't have time to think. And of all the things he thought he could do to make it better , running was foremost in his mind. But he couldn't, this time Serverus wouldn't allow himself to run. 

Charlotte and Catherine, Catherine and Charlotte, it was hard for him to tell where one ended and the other began. Both so gifted and both so pained. Mother and daughter, both of them pushed to the edge of what the human heart can endure, and neither of them knew the truth until it was far too late to do anything about it. 

He should have known. Dumbledore should have told her and Minerva should have forced him to tell Charlotte sooner. And now that they had, now that after 17 years Charlotte could put a name to her nightmarish assailant, now that she knew what her dreams really were, what would she do now? 

__

"You are one of them Serverus?" The voice spoke to him from the deep recesses of his mind. " _Come to pledge allegiance to the heir? Is that it?_

"You don't understand Catherine, this isn't what it seems."

" Don't you think I understand better than anyone? My whole life is a lie, no one has ever been honest with me up until now........"

"That isn't true, when I told you that I love you, that was true."

"Is it still true Serverus, now that you know who I really am, do you still love me? Or does it only make you love me more to know I am the daughter of your beloved master." 

"I Love you Catherine. Nothing changes that. I love you, just you."

"I wish I could say the same for my husband............"

"Please, come speak to Dumbledore, he can help you, I'm sure he can."

"Why would Dumbledore help me. He knows who I am...why would anyone help me?"

"Please Catherine......Think of your baby...."

"Serverus?" 

"Yes?"

"Please leave......."

"Catherine please-"

"Leave Serverus, just go, your master is probably wondering where you are."

Snape winced, even after all those years that memory still hurt. He had left, but returned a few times, each time she would send him away. Until one day he returned to find out she was dead. He looked around, no one else was in the Three Broomsticks but Madame Rosemarta, who was held captivated by an article in Witch Weekly. Snape quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of his robes. 

"Arrg!" he growled softly. There was a terrible burning sensation in his left forearm. The moment he had been secretly dreading for months was now upon him. He reached in his pocket and dropped a few sickles on the table. Madame Rosemarta didn't look up as he left the Three Broomsticks. 

Snape stepped out into the cool night air and sighed. Hogwarts rose in the distance against a backdrop of stars. Everything was so perfectly calm and completely still. IN this moment of perfection Snape whispered a quiet prayer. He had waited too long already. With a sinking heart Serverus Snape disapparated into the night. 

*******************************************************************************************

Hermiones head hurt. Despite the protests of Ron and Harry, she had spent the whole day in the library. After the last nights events she was more determined than ever to discover Charlottes secret. She had turned the table in front of her into a small mountain of books, but still to no avail. The Riencour potion was nowhere to be found. Hermione detested defeat. 

Groaning inwardly she opened another book of elementary potions, and doubted if she would find what she was looking for. 

"The Old one." came a voice from behind the books.

"Fred?" 

Books began to move aside to reveal a harassed looking Fred Weasley "Forget looking at potions, it has something to do with Asha."

Hermione scanned his face to see if he was joking. "Is Charlotte a child of the Old one?" Fred nodded gravely. 

Hermiones eyes widened. This was something she had not expected. In fact this made the situation that much more complicated, and at the same time intriguing. "How do you know.....?"

"She told me." 

"So."

"So what?" Fred yelled, this action received many dark looks from the librarian. 

"Calm down Fred" Hermione whispered as he took a seat across from her. " All I'm saying is that a lot of people claim to be Children of the Old one, usually they are all just hoaxes."

Fred ran his hand through his hair. _He looks really tiered._ Thought Hermione. " Hermione, she..........she can fly........" 

Hermione dropped her book and her jaw. " You're sure? I mean you-you saw it?" Fred nodded again. " Oh my Lord.....This is huge Fred. I mean a True descendant hasn't come forward for over 100 years..........this is amazing."

"She isn't coming forward." He looked suddenly defensive. "This stays between you and me...no one else can know."

She shook her head in disbelief. " This is amazing.....It's almost impossible......Fred.....I.......I don't really know what to do............."

Fred looked directly into her eyes, there was a pleading in them. " Please find out what the Riencour is. I have to know how I can help her............"

Hermione bit her lip. " She means a lot to you."

"She means everything to me."


	12. A Cross to bear

Well, it has been a while, and I've been nagging myself to write the next chapter, I'm just soooooooo tiered lately...........anyway I hope this one is sorta okay...........Thank you all my beautiful reviewers........

Birds That Can't Fly

Chapter 11: A Cross to Bear.

When she awoke there was a ringing in her ears, accompanied by the dull ache of her head. Charlotte could hardly stand to open her eyes due to the bright sunlight streaming into the infirmary, but when she did Charlotte found the brilliant rays soothing. It took a moment fro her eyes to adjust, but when they did the smiling face of Fred Weasley greeted her. He held her right hand gently, she liked the feeling of his grip. But even as she began to smile her heart sank. It was all very clear to her now, she knew what she must do.

"Morning sunshine." Fred chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"Mid-afternoon. Are you hungry at all, anything I can get you?" Deep concern spread over his face.

Charlotte sat down and gently pulled her hand away from his. She drew her knees up and rested her chin sullenly on them. "Nope, I'm alright." She didn't dare ask what happened. It was evident from the bandages on her left wrist what she had done. Or tried to do anyway.

With an inward grimace she saw herself in the bathroom with her razor blade. Charlotte saw her self sobbing as she searched for the courage to press just a little harder. She smelled the sickly aroma of her own blood and saw it fall to the floor like a red tidal wave. She had vomited, that much she knew, and the images had come and flashed through her mind. Charlotte didn't know, however, when she had begun screaming. She didn't remember Hermione rushing into the bathroom. She didn't remember being brought to the infirmary. Only minor details, Charlotte thought callously.

Fred wanted to ask what had happened, but there didn't seem to be any good way to phrase the question......_ "So you tried to kill yourself eh?"_ He had thought long and hard about what he was going to say, and now all the word slipped from his mind. 

"Charlotte...."He began tentatively "........are you in some kind of trouble.............I mean.......well...."

"I tried to kill myself?" he was surprised to find a crass smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Well yeah,....." He looked directly into her eyes " I worry about you Charlotte."

The smile left her face. " Don't Fred, I don't deserve it." she sounded on the verge of tears " I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself........."

"Yeah I see how well you take care of yourself." Fred didn't know why but he was angry, it didn't seem right that he should care about her more that she did about herself. " Talk to me Charlotte. Please just ell me what's going on. I want to help you......please Charlotte let me help you...."

She looked away sadly, "Fred if you only knew............I'm so far beyond help............I was born beyond all hope..............." A tear slipped down her cheek. 

Without thinking Fred rushed forward and gently kissed the tear away. He sat on the edge of her bed, she was very aware of his hand on her shoulders. 

"Tell me." he half pleaded "If this has something to do with the old one...I can help you...we can work it out together."

Charlotte sighed heavily "If only it had to do with Asha, if only everything were that simple."

"Charlotte"

"Please Fred"

"Tell me."

"............I can't."

"Please."

"Why?"

"So I can help you."

"Why would you do that?"

Fred went a little pink but kept his eyes locked on hers "I think...............No........I am in love with you"

Charlotte jaw dropped , just a little, but she recovered. She knew what must be done and with a sinking heart she removed his hands from her shoulders. She held them for a moment, staring at them, trying to memorize them, because she did not know when she might see them again. Then Charlotte stared back into his eyes, examined his face so that she might keep it in her memory. 

"I wish you wouldn't" it came out so softly barely a whisper. but the force of these words struck Fred like a punch in the stomach. 

"What-?"

"I think it would be best for all parties involved if you ......If you didn't love me....." 

Fred was slightly angered " Best for all parties involved if I what? Charlotte this isn't like some petty legal matter, or buying a car. This is love! It's real!"

She turned her face towards the sun " .....What about Angelina?"

Fred leapt to his feet " Angelina? I'm here bearing my soul to you and all you can say is what about Angelina? Are you mad? I love you! Just you! Angelina be dammed!"

"Please Fred, try and understand-"

"Understand? I thought I did. I thought you and I were......" his anger had ceased, only to be replaced with a growing feeling of sorrow. " I don't know..........I guess somewhere along the line I thought that maybe you felt the same way."

There was no disguising the tears now, they poured from her eyes in droves as she felt her heart break. "Please go......"

"Not until you tell me. Do you love me?"

"Fred-" 

"Yes or no Charlotte, tell me now, that you don't care for me at all and I'll leave you alone."

"Please don't make me." she whispered through her tears.

"Do you love me?"

Charlotte gazed up at him towering above her, questioning. "I...........I don't know how......"

Fred was taken back. He stood for a moment not wanting to believe it. Then when her words had finally sunk in, and he turned to go. It took all his strength not to turn around and go to her when he heard he quiet sobs behind him. What is done is done. Fred Weasley walked away.

***AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW poor Fred, it's tragic isn't it? I'll add more soon, I swear it gets better, but I've been promising that for like 12 chapter now, so I dunno, if you don't want to believe me humour me anyways and read the rest of this.......I love you all!!!!!!!" 


	13. Only you

Chapter 13, oh well, what can you do, are people still reading this? I dunno....... What cha gonna do? Nothing that's what, and now I'm talking to myself. Life just gets better and better...

Birds That Cant Fly

Chapter13: Only You

__

Suppress suppress suppress. Charlotte seemed to be thinking that a lot these days. It made her head ache. _Suppress, there are things to be done. Just suck it up and get on with life. _Silently she wondered for the millionth time in the past two weeks whether or not she should use that last little vial of Riencour that lay neglected in her trunk. Charlotte pushed the thought away from her in disgust. As much as it hurt her to feel this, it would be worse still to feel nothing at all.

A tiny explosion sounded from Neville Longbottom's corner of the room. Charlottes head snapped up in that direction, Hermione Granger was already sighing and rushing to help him. Two weeks and still no word from Snape, not even a clue as to whether or not he was alive. Charlotte worried about him constantly. And she could not shake the feeling of guilt, as though it were somehow her fault.

__

Lord, Ron reminds me of Fred. Shut up. You don't need that right now. Suppress suppress suppress. Two weeks and still she couldn't bring herself to speak to Fred. Although he didn't seem to mind. 

It took every last fibre of her being to keep Charlotte from weeping every time she saw Fred and Angelina in the hallways, hand in hand. It gave her a nauseated feeling in her stomach when she would walk into the common room and find Freds arms wrapped around Angelina. And no matter how much Charlotte wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg his forgiveness, how much her spirit moved her to confess the truth to him, to tell him everything, she wouldn't she couldn't. But still she felt betrayed. 

You brought this on yourself. There is no one to blame for this but yourself. If you had told him the truth.......He would have walked away from me, hell he would have run away from me. No, it's better this way, It's better........The debate raged constantly in her head. With slightly shaking hands she began to chop moon sliver roots into tiny pieces. She instructed the class to do the same. _Suppress._

But no matter how she tried, Charlotte couldn't disguise the dark bags underneath her eyes or the slightly pained look that never left her face. It was plain to see the young girl was exhausted. She hadn't slept properly for weeks now. That dream was the last thing Charlotte needed now. Mostly she stayed awake and read, or graded potions papers. Her sudden aquisition of the role as temporary potions master at Hogwarts had helped to speed along endless nights.

The class had ended by the time Charlotte looked up again. There were only a few dwindling students left in the dungeon. One was Hermione Granger. The fifth year approached Charlotte cautiously. Quickly Charlotte reached out in her mind, trying to see what she was thinking, but she met a wall, weak, but Charlotte respected Hermiones wishes to have her thoughts left to herself.

"You have begun to build yourself a wall Hermione. " Charlotte said. She knew Hermione knew. Truly she didn't care " It will require more focus to make it impenetrable, might I suggest you read "The Art of Ancient Magic" it's quite good, lot's of tips."

Hermione nodded slowly. " You......"

"Yes?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment then shook her head. "Thanks for the recommendation." Then turned on her heels and left the dungeon. 

Charlotte sighed and threw her ingredients away. She locked the door to the dungeon, she just needed to get away for a while. A walk around the castle..........anything. 

__

There she is. Fred noticed her right away when Charlotte entered into the crowded common room that evening. He watched her intently as she moved gracefully to take a seat near the fire. Fleur sat next to her chatting amiably. Charlotte smiled slightly and responded cheerfully to her friends questions. 

__

She looks old. thought Fred as he watched the fire light dance across her face. Little lines seemed to crease her face, at the corners of her eyes and sides of her mouth. It was though she had aged in the past weeks, turned into someone different. 

Fred remembered when he had been in Egypt, in the old temples, where he had seen paintings upon paintings and countless little figurines and thousands of idols in the image of the old one. _That's who she looks like. The Old one. Asha. _The thought chilled him a bit, a shiver ran up his sine. 

Angelina who lay with her head resting on his chest, turned her head to face him. She smiled coquettishly, Fred kissed her lightly on the lips. It felt wrong. There was nothing in that kiss. There was nothing in Angelina for him. But Charlotte had made her choice. 

__

It doesn't change anything, and you know it. You love her. There is no sense in pretending you don't. Oh so I should just go beg her to reconsider, insist that she could learn to love me? Don't be dim. I don't want to beg for her love. Angelina already cares for me, she's a nice girl.............Do you love her? Fred wished he could stop thinking. _I love.........Charlotte._

She tried to pretend he wasn't there. But she couldn't block him from her mind. Charlotte snuck a quick glance at him. Angelina all over him, as usual. Rage boiled inside her for a moment. But she quickly took control of herself. _Focus! _she commanded herself. 

Fleur was deep into a story about Harris Blake, and as much as Charlotte tried to pay attention, her thoughts just kept slipping elsewhere. _I love him._ It was a small relief to finally admit it to herself. _I don't know how. I just do. Very good Charlotte, now if only you hadn't been so stupid and would have told him that. Wait I didn't even know that until this very moment. Who are you trying to kid? You've known he was the one the moment you two bumped into each other on the train. _

She is it. 

He is it.

She is the one, the only one for you.

He is the one, the only one for you.

And you've lost her.

And you've lost him.

Charlotte met Freds eyes in that instant. They locked in the blaze of the fire light. And something silent passed between them. Charlotte turned away first. Not wishing for him to see the truth. Fred gazed at her for a moment longer, then turned back to Angelina, who was sleeping soundly. 

All around him people were slowly drifting off towards the dorms. Yawning and speaking quietly. Gently he nudged Angelina. Who stretched and yawned sleepily. 

" Time for bed dear, you've been asleep for a while."

She sat up and smiled at him. "Good night love. See you in the morning." She kissed him for a moment. Just long enough for him to find her slightly contemptible.

"Good night Angelina." 

She stood up and entered the dormitory doors, blowing a kiss at Fred before she closed them. 

Now they were alone. Only Fred and Charlotte in the empty common room. They sat in awkward silence for a while neither really sure what to do. It was Fred that broke the silence.

"Nice weather we're having hey?" _smooth, real smooth_

"Yeah." Weather? We haven't spoken in weeks and all he has to say is "Nice weather?"

The silence settled in again. On impulse Fred moved and took a seat next to Charlotte. " My leg fell asleep." He mumbled in response to her questioning look. She nodded. 

"Fred."

"Charlotte." They both spoke at the same time. 

"You first." she said.

Fred grimaced "I'm tiered of going first Charlotte......."

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry." He just stared. " That is I'm sorry things went so wrong between us...........I never meant to hurt you......It's just......."

"Let me guess, I wouldn't understand." Charlotte shrugged. " For the love of all things holy Charlotte!" He said a little louder than he'd intended. " How are you ever going to get through life if you don't trust anyone? You think I wouldn't understand, try me!"

She looked away from him, into the fire. " It isn't that I don't trust you Fred......."

"Then what is it Charlotte." He took her hand. "Look, I meant what I said that day, you can't loose me. And I know I haven't been acting like it, but I do love you. And I know you love me. I know you do. Stop shutting me out! Don't turn your back on me."

Charlotte could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stood, eyes glistening with tears. "Remember Fred, I'm not the one who walked away."

She left him then, sitting alone, with no one to comfort him but the shadows.


	14. Nothing Wagered

Chapter14, okay so that last chapter was none too great, I dunno, but I have decided that the first story in my little trilogy will be coming to an end in a chapter near you, probably only 3 more chapter after this one, then I'll take a little break and start the next story which will be more based on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Should be fun. SO anyways here we go.

Birds that can't fly

Chapter14: Nothing Wagered

Fred felt the familiar rush of joy as his feet left the ground, the uncommonly strong wind whipped through his hair, for a moment he forgot he was on a broomstick, it was as though he was flying all on his own. He closed his eyes for half a second, to savour the sensation. But all to soon Fred remembered where he was and opened his eyes. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, the last game of the year. The Quidditch championships. 

He scanned the pitch with alert eyes, nothing escaped his gaze. His team mates and opponents whizzed by him. Bludger heading for Alicia, Fred sped off like lightning, managing to hit the bludger away just moments from hitting Alicia's face.

"Thanks Fred!" she called grateful while flying off in the direction of the goal posts. 

Fred turned and saw George hit a bludger towards Cho. It was expertly done. Fred smiled wryly, his brother could have played for England. Fred flew slightly higher above the team hitting a away to oncoming bludgers as he went, Fred had learned from Harry, it was easier to take everything in from above.

"Point Gryffindor!!!!!!!" Shouted lee from the ground far far below. A mass of red in the stands below erupted in jubilation. While on the other side of the pitch the Raven claws along with the slytherins booed loudly. 

Bludger, smack. Bludger, smack. Bludger, smack. Although he looked relaxed on his broom, Fred was uncannily uptight. He flexed his jaw muscles so much that they ached. And yet it was better than doing nothing at all. _Focus Focus Focus_. Bludger, smack.

There she was. Sitting so still in the stands that he couldn't help but pick her out. Charlotte, who had months ago retreated to her state of perpetual calmness sat looking intently up at the players. Not that he cared, Fred had long ago pushed aside his feelings for her, or was it that he'd simply buried them so deep down in his heart that they were too hard to find? 

__

"Are you coming to the game?"

She shrugged "I haven't decided yet. Perhaps, if there isn't to much work for me to do....."

"Still no word from Snape?"

"No still no word from professor Snape."

"You must be worried about him."

She shrugged again. " Professor Snape is a smart man, he can handle himself. He knows what he is doing."

"Still, you must be a little worried what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back again. It's not a very safe world out there anymore."

"It isn't safe anywhere anymore Fred."

He stood silently for a moment watching her intently, he loved the way the fire caught those odd colours in her hair. He loved her smell, and the way she sat in the big leather chair. He loved the way her robes were never wrinkled. He loved the way she smiled, although it had been so long since he had seen that, He wondered momentarily if she had forgotten how. 

"Fred!!" Bludger, smack. "Watch it! Focus!" Yelled George from far away. Fred nodded absently.

__

He would have moved heaven and earth to see her smile. He would have brought down the stars just to have her look at him the way she used to. 

Fred sped towards Katie, SMACK! The bludger flew at Cho again.Ravenclaw was up by 15 points. 

__

He would have died at happy man if she would kiss him just once more, like she had that night in the library. He hated how she stared at him from cold dead eyes. He hated the person she had become.

"Fred!" SMACK! The bludger flew off to hit a Ravenclaw seeker in the arm. " Nice move!"

__

But still, he knew there was something different inside her. if only she would trust him enough to confide in him. Once more Fred pushed these painful feelings away from him. He didn't want to feel anything for her anymore. 

SMACK! Just inches away from Harry that time. The score had evened out, still no sign of the golden snitch. 

__

"You should think about coming to the game, it's always fun." 

"Maybe." she said softly. Gracefully she turned to go. 

****

"Fred!" Too late. The bludger ploughed right into Freds right eye. The force of the blow knocked him from his broomstick. He felt himself falling very quickly. People flew by him in a mad confused flurry of activity. For the second time in his life Fred knew he was going to die. 

"Ufffffffffff!" he hit something, or something caught him, because all of a sudden he didn't feel himself falling at such an alarming rate anymore. It had slowed to a casual drop, as though he were in an elevator. He felt strong arms around him. And as though it had come out of his fondest dreams a voice whispered in his ear.

"It's alright Fred." 

Charlotte. He felt his feet contact the ground, a little too roughly, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. Charlotte continued to hold him. All the deadness had left her eyes. Fred kneeled and embraced her. 

"Charlotte,.............thank you........"

"Shhhhh" she quieted him. Charlotte gazed into his eyes. "It's alright Fred, you're alright."

Fred heard a voice announcing Ravenclaw the winner. A roar erupted from the stands. But Neither Fred or Charlotte heard it. Everything was silent but for the beating of their own hearts. Forgetting the throbbing pain in his head and ignoring the people around him Fred pulled Charlotte in and kissed her. A kiss like the first one, true loves kiss. He felt her kiss him back, it was so pure and all consuming that both of them nearly forgot who and where they were. All there was in that moment was that kiss. 

Fred felt Charlotte jerk slightly. And Charlotte felt something break inside her. Unwillingly she pulled away and let out a cry of anguish. She sank down to the ground her breathing erratic and her eyes watering. Fear struck panic in Freds heart. He held gently as people thronged about them. The sound was beginning to come back, the din of the crowd became a roar, but still he listened. 

Charlottes eyes began to close, but she smiled weakly and whispered in his ear. "_Miserere Mei Dues." _Charlotte Fainted dead away. 


	15. Truth is beauty

Chapter 15. What? Already!!!!!!! Amazing! I know. Actually I'm a tad discouraged because I don't think anyone is reading this any more.....quelle domage............yeah well, here goes nothing. 

Birds That Can't Fly

Chapter 15: Truth is beauty...............

__

He was there, somewhere in the dark. She could hear his breathing echoing around her in the darkness. It was all around her, but Charlotte didn't feel afraid. There was something comforting in the thought that it wasn't the riencour that was making her unafraid, it was her. She knew there was no longer anything to fear in this dark place, there was only family here. She smiled into the darkness and waited.

The breathing came closer, she could feel it on the back of her neck, hot and sticky as always, but it didn't repulse her anymore, it didn't send her reeling with fear. The scent of blood was no longer there. Charlotte turned to face the unseen person. Cautiously she held out her hand, the person took it. The grip was gentle and at the same time very firm, the hand felt calloused and wrinkled. But it also felt familiar and comforting. Gently the hand began leading her forward in the darkness. Charlotte followed feeling like a child being led to her Christmas presents. She could hardly contain her grin, even though she felt a little silly, not knowing what she was smiling about. 

She heard the squeaking of an ancient door, it sounded heavy, like it was made of oak. Grey light flood the chamber, half illuminating the stone tower. She glanced up for a moment only to see that in the din light the top of the tower could not be seen. Charlotte gazed around in interest at the room that had been a part of her deepest night mares. Dark stone walls rising to the sky with strange little markings on them. A feeling of reverence washed over her, it felt as though she ought to be praying in such a place. 

"Oh-" she gasped looking at the person who should have stood before her. But she saw nothing. Something invisible still held tightly to her hand , and again it urged her forward.

The grey light was coming from the sun that struggled to shine through a thick mist that surrounded her and her unseen guide as they stepped through the door. At one the smell of damp grass and wildflowers met her. far away a brook bubbled, and birds could be heard amid the lush forest. Charlotte shivered slightly in the cold and stopped walking for a moment to rub her arm with her free hand. But the invisible hand pulled her gently onward, more urgently this time. 

They came to a clearing so silent and so still that it put Charlotte slightly on edge. Just beyond the tree line Charlotte thought she could make out a church. She was standing in a graveyard. It looked as thought it had not been tended in years. She followed the invisible person to a grave and at last she understood fully. 

"Miserere Mei Deus." a voice whispered in her ear.

Tears sprung to her eye as she struggled to see some sign of him. " Lord, grant us thy mercy." she answered. Her words echoed into the mist and she felt the earth begin to hum with a new rhythm. The hand let go of hers and she could hear foot steps walking away from her. She made no move to follow them. Charlotte had waited her whole life to understand who she was. Her grandfather had tried for so long to help her, but it took more than just his love to show her the truth. She had to love herself enough to find the way to this place. And it had taken Freds love to show her how to love herself. 

Charlotte gathered bright blue wild flowers in the mist and kneeled down beside the grave. She laid the flowers down on the earth and touched her hand to the head stone. In a state of serenity she traced the name inscribed there with her finger. Charlotte leaned forward and gently kissed the stone. "Thank you Grandfather." she whispered. 

Slowly she stood and turned to go. Charlotte turned to gaze at the grave once more, to preserve it in her memory. 

Tom Riddle.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	16. Sins

Birds That Can't Fly 

Chapter16: Sins

He lay silently and perfectly still as he watched he sleep. A small smile played on her lips as she dreamt. Fred wondered what she was seeing in her mind. He was glad Madame Pomfrey had insisted he stay in the hospital wing over night, he wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be there when she woke up every day, for the rest of his life. He felt this with his whole heart and a smile spread across his face as he thought of how he would ask her. 

The door to the hospital wind opened. Silently Professor Dumbledore walked in. He glanced at Fred and then at Charlotte. "Good evening young Weasley."

"Hey Professor."

"She has not awoken yet?" 

"No."

"Good, then perhaps there is still time to explain." 

"Explain what?"

Professor Dumbledore sat down in between the two beds and sighed. "Charlotte.......she is very special."

Fred laughed, "If this is about the old one, I already know, actually after this afternoon the whole school knows."

"That isn't what I mean Fred. What I am thinking of is much more grave."

"What's wrong with her?" A knot of fear tightened in his stomach. 

"Nothing" Dumbledore said, his eyes flickering towards Charlotte every now and then. "It has to do with the circumstances ........the circumstances surrounding her mothers death. And her lineage........"

Freds jaw muscled tightened. " Why are you telling me this?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, considering his words carefully. " You and Charlotte..............what happened today on the Quidditch pitch is not a regular occurrence. You broke the spell Mr Weasley......"

The older mans vagueness was beginning to wear a little thin. "What spell? Does it have something to do with Riencour?"

"Ah, well yes. Do you know what the Riencour Potion does?" Fred shook his head. " Well it dulls your emotions, actually it snuffs them out almost completely. For people in Charlottes case, that is people with traumatic childhoods or afflicted with sever paranoia it can be very useful. In Charlottes case it was mainly used to get rid of her fear.."

"What does she have to be afraid of?" 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Fred had never seen Dumbledore nervous before, it had an unsettling affect on him. " You see when Catherine, her mother..........committed suicide. She had been living under the same conditions as her daughter, one day she just couldn't take it anymore. Unfortunately Catherine had been looking after Charlotte that day. When her husband found her body upon returning home from work, Charlotte was there...........she had been with her mother when she died.........she was covered in her blood."

Fred suddenly felt ill. " Why....................why would she..........."

Dumbledore swallowed hard and cleared his throat. " Catherine Wildsmith attended Hogwarts many years ago Fred. Back before those dark days of Voldemort.......she was very bright and very gifted, as was her father. When Catherine attended Hogwarts her last name wasn't Wildsmith," Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. " Her name was Riddle."

Fred heart stopped beating for a moment. "Riddle........." He whispered "Tom Riddle......" Dumbledore nodded sadly. The magnitude of the situation hit Fred and he thought he might throw up. " Charlotte's Grandfather is Tom Riddle.......... Charlotte's Grandfather is.......Lord Voldemort" The words felt strange in his mouth, as he had never said that name before. " No.........it's not true. There must be some mistake professor, please tell me it isn't true..........it can't be......."

Dumbledore shook his head. " There is no error Fred. She is who she is. Her life has been especially hard, Charlotte lives nearly every moment that she is not under the influence of Riencour in terror and pain. We think it may be her Grandfathers influence trying to reach her or..............Nobody really knows why the descendants of the Riddles are affected this way, but from the day they are born until the day they die their hearts are always filled with terror. Charlotte has been through unspeakable torture in her life. You cannot even possibly hope to understand."

"Charlotte's Grandfather if Voldemort." Fred repeated.

" Yes, but you don't understand what happened today Fred! True Love Fred! For the first time you were both feeling the same thing at the same time......your minds were one and the same......your hearts were beating at the same time..............even for soul mates a kiss like that is virtually unheard of. Fred you broke the spell of the Riencour, do you have any idea how strong your love is?"

"Charlotte's grandfather is Voldemort......."

" Fred!" Dumbledore shook him by the shoulders. " I don't know for sure.......but you may have stopped the cycle! You may have cured an incurable disease with love!"

Fred shook his head and fought back his tears. " You are wrong professor........I don't love her."

"Nonsense-"

"No professor. I don't love her. Because it was all a lie. She never felt anything for me."

"What are you talking about boy?"

Fred looked over at Charlotte, nothing could mask the look of pure hatred that filled his eyes. " She is a descendant of Voldemort. The only thing she can feel is hatred and evil. I don't love her, I despise her."

Quickly Fred swung his feet over the bed and dashed from the hospital wing. Dumbledore hung his head, and Charlotte stopped pretending to be asleep. Tears began to fall from her eyes. 

" I knew he wouldn't understand." she sobbed.

" He loves you Charlotte."

"No he doesn't. You heard him."

"He loves you Charlotte."

"How do you know?"

"Tell me what you are feeling at this exact moment." Dumbledore asked.

She buried her face in her hands as she mumbled " Like I want to die."

Dumbledore nodded. " Then he loves you." 

*************************************************************************************

It took no time for the news to spread. Fred's careless words to George had spread like wild fire through out the school. By the time Charlotte returned to the Gryffindor common room the next afternoon everyone knew who she was. Everyone knew that their potions substitute was Lord Voldemort's Granddaughter. Charlotte did her best not to cry every time someone ran the opposite direction from her in a corridor, or let out a tiny shriek of terror when she passed by them. 

She stayed in the dorm most days. Not wanting to face everyone out there. Professor Dumbledore took her potions classes and she was left to sit and think. Her thought took her down deep endless trail and she found herself more and more confused with each day. 

Fleur did not shy away. " I know who you are Charlotte" she would say. " I know you are not your Grandfather."

Charlottes asked her once what she saw when she looked at her. " Tell me Fleur, you are my best friend. Tell me what you see."

Fleur came and gave her an appraising look. " I see my very best Friend. I see a person who has been through a lot in her life. I see someone who has earned a little happiness."

"Do you see him?"

" I see parts of him.........I see how gifted you are magically. I see courage of your convictions. I see intelligence. Charlotte, the only thing I truly see when I look at you , is you. Charlotte Wildsmith."

Charlotte wrote to her father many times that week. She told that the curse was lifted, but she neglected to tell him how. She told him that she understood her life better now, and that she wished other people would understand her as well. Charlotte told him that the nightmares had stopped. And she told him that she loved him. 

Owls began bombarding Dumbledore in an angry torrent once news got around to the parents that Voldemort's Heir was teaching their children. Charlotte received endless howlers which she threw into the fore and listened to as their terrible shrieks died away in the flames. She was tiered of people being terrified of her simply because she was born. 

One morning Charlotte was tiered of staring at the same four walls. _It's time to venture out into the unknown _she thought. She left the portrait hole and walked the empty corridors. She smiled as sun shone through the windows. She didn't even notice how cold it became as she entered the dungeons. Charlotte opened the door to her fifth year potions class and was greeted by a gasp from the pupils. 

" Miss Wildsmith! How wonderful to see you!" Chuckled Professor Dumbledore. 

" I.........I just came to see what was going on down here."

" I'm glad you did, you have a far greater expertise in these matters than I do. " Dumbledore grinned. " I seem to have really fouled up helping Neville with his sweet dreams potion......perhaps you would be so kind as to lend him a hand?"

"Certainly Professor." all to aware of the dozens of terrified eyes upon her she made her way toward Neville and sat down across from him.

" Class, If you would be so kind. We have double potions today, this potion will probably take the full time to make. If you would please get back to work......" Professor Dumbledore called from the front of the room. Slowly but surely the students began to get back to work, and hushed conversations resumed.

" Hi Neville. How are you?" Charlotte asked, a bit more timidly than she'd intended.

Neville gave her an uncertain smile. " I'm okay......................I-I-I-I just wanted to tell you ............ I know you can help being born into that family. I don't know you very well, but I figure if you were really like him, we would have seen it..........."

Charlotte was afraid she might cry. " Thank You Neville...." She said. " Okay......let's get to work on this potion.......It smells and looks like you have added too much ware wolf fang and not enough centaur sweat................

Relief flooded through her. This small thing seemed to change everything, or at least it gave her hope. Maybe somehow, thing would work out.


	17. Judgement

Chapter 17, the last chapter of our little saga, only the first story of it though. I guess, well when I first thought of the plot I thought it would make three shorter stories rather than 1 huge inanely long story. So any way here we go.

Birds That can't fly

Chapter 17: Judgement.

Charlottes breath caught in her throat for a moment as Harry Potter took a seat next to her in the nearly empty Gryffindor common room. She sat quitely , her mind racing, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say. Nothing Particularly intelligent or sensible came to mind. So she remained silent, probably better in this case, to let him make the first move. 

"Hey." Harry said.

Charlotte managed a weak smile " Hey. How are you?" 

"Good, I'm good." he nodded his head slightly. More uncomfortable silence. She could see he was on edge, but she was grateful he had at least made this gesture of friendship. "We missed you in Potions while you were.....er..........ill."

"Really?" A little too quick, a little too eager. 

Harry smiled " Yeah, Dumbledores a great man, an even better wizard, but he's a little out of practice with his potions."

"When he was younger, he was quite the prodigy. But I suppose with so many other things on his mind these days..............." _So my grandfather killed your parents.........how do you feel about that?_

Silence, nothing but the sound of wood crackling on the fire. It was all of a sudden very warm in the room. Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she wasn't sure where this conversation was leading, but she knew it was important to have.

"So.......this is really awkward hey?" he chuckled. " I mean , Voldemort's Granddaughter and Harry Potter having a fire side chat, this is one for the books."

Charlotte frowned. "How come you still get to be Harry potter, famous or not, but I get to be Voldemort's Granddaughter. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but it doesn't seem fair does it?"

" I guess not. But not a lot of things are.........." he trailed off.

" You got that right."

Harry looked at her very earnestly for a moment. " I think I understand though." He ignored Charlottes snort. " I should know better than anyone, people can't help who their families are. The Dursleys, the people I live with during the summer, well they are the only living family I have. I have never known such wretched people in my life. I'm not like them, I hope."

Charlotte was quiet, considering this for a moment. "I think maybe you might actually understand me a little bit Harry Potter. But tell me, just to satisfy my curiosity, do you think I'm like him?"

Harry faced her again and gazed intently into her face, searching for some sign. After an eternity he spoke. " I have had the opportunity to meet both your grandfathers Charlotte, and this is what I know. I know on the one hand is Voldemort, evil and black hearted in every way. It's as if he doesn't feel anything at all." Charlotte shivered slightly. "And then there is someone else. Tom Riddle. I found him strange, because when I met him in my second year at Hogwarts I saw him as a child. And even then there was something about him, part of him had already turned away from goodness. But when I thought about it later I imagined that once I saw a flicker in his eyes, I haven't really thought about it again until this moment. I saw just a glimmer of someone who could love, if only someone would show him what it really meant to love and be loved. Maybe your grandmother was that person. I don't really know what I see when I look at you. Maybe it's a bit of both. But I do no that you have a choice. You are either Voldemort's Granddaughter or Tom Riddle's granddaughter. 

Long after Harry had left Charlotte sat looking into the fire. She brought out her photo albums and began flipping through pages

Her parents wedding photos.

Baby pictures of her.

Her father.

Her mother.

Everyone smiling.

She found it in a photo album that she had not looked at for ages. Old faded pictures placed neatly inside, tiny captions written in blue ornate writing. A woman, her grandmother, Alexandra. So young and pretty, in delicate robes or dresses. Pictures from when she was a baby. Charlotte had inherited her grey eyes and brown hair. She smiled as her grandmother smiled back at her.

Flipping through pages she found pictures of a baby boy, smiling, chubby and happy. She watched the boy grow as she went farther through the book. Charlotte saw him with scraped knees and spelling awards. A picture of a handsome young man in Hogwarts robes smiling at the camera. 

She had reached the last page before she found what she needed. A wedding Picture, her Grandparents wedding picture. Charlotte studied it closely, determined to see for herself. There was no denying the powerful love they looked into each others eyes with. That was love, real and true. Charlotte had her answer, she closed the book, feeling an empty spot in her heart fill up. She was beginning to understand. 

***********************************************************************************

It was hard to think clearly over the din in the great hall. Angry parents had begun showing up in the small hour of the morning for Dumbledores meeting. They all wanted the same thing. An explanation from Dumbledore, and Charlotte's resignation. 

Charlotte and the staff stood just outside the doors, trying to collect themselves. Everyone had assured her they were behind her 100%, however this didn't change the fact that she was being fed to the wolves. She and Dumbledore had already agreed that she would stay on and teach at Hogwarts, no matter what. But doubt plagued her mind, as to whether or not she should stay at this place only to be feared. _Stand firm!_ said the voice in her mind _You can't always run away, sometimes you have to stand up and fight._

Still no word from Snape. There were whispers among the students that he was dead. Charlotte knew this could not be true. She would feel it if he were dead. She wished he were here, his help would have been encouraging. 

Dumbledore gave Charlotte a small smile , which she returned, then opened the doors to the great hall. IT was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Charlotte wondered momentarily if they were expecting her to curse them all. She toyed with this idea for a moment then pushed it aside. 

She took a seat next to professor McGonigall and professor Sprout. They sat facing the parents, Charlotte felt she was in a Salem witch hunt. Professor Dumbledore remained standing and addressed the crowed with his eyes twinkling.

"I haven't seen many of you in years. And it pleases me to know that you have all become such responsible parents and are so concerned with your children's welfare. I'm certain you have all heard by now that professor Snape is on leave, and in his absence one of our student teachers has taken his place. I am also sure you are quite aware of the rumours surrounding the lineage of Miss Wildsmith. We are hear to allay your fears. I myself have worked closely with Miss Wildsmith, and I have found her to be of no danger to any of our students, or anyone else much less. In fact at our Quidditch cup she was instrumental in saving one of the Gryffindor beaters from a potentially fatal fall. I assure she is completely trustworthy-"

Here Dumbledore was cut off, the crowd had erupted into angry shouts and exclamations. "You can't trust the spawn of you-know-who!" "She's is trash just like the rest of her family!" "You should stick in Azakaban with the rest of his followers!" They came in a torrent with no avail, even though Dumbledore tried to calm the crowd.

Fred watched in silence as Charlottes breathing quickened. Even hidden in the back rows of the great hall he could see her short struggling breaths. All of a sudden it occurred to him that Charlotte was not taking the riencour potion anymore, he wasn't exactly sure what would happen. However as the witches and wizards in the hall continued to yell it looked as though all the pent up emotions that Charlotte had kept inside her for the last few months were building to a climax. 

"She has innocent blood on her hands!"

It appeared that this comment made by a short fat wizard in the front was all it took to send Charlotte over the edge.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted so loud that it caused the entire crowd to stop mid sentence and hold their breath. Charlotte had leapt to her feet and stood their before them eyes ablaze with fury, Fred thought she looked a very formidable figure at that moment. Quickly she regulated her breathing and a look of deadly calm fell over her face. Although the whole crowd saw the steely glint in her eyes that dared them to say anything more. When she spoke it was eerily calm and so quitely that everyone strained every last muscles to hear, and there was something about her in that moment that made everyone hang on to her every syllable. 

"I know nothing more regarding my genealogy at this moment than you do." she began "And I think it is ludicrous for you to judge me based only on my family history. I barely know who I am. I know that my mother committed suicide when she found out the circumstances regarding her birth and her parentage. My father is half muggle," Charlotte told them, tears were creeping their way into her eyes, she fought to hold them back and keep them out of her voice. "he........he raised me to be tolerant and loving and gave to me all the wonderful things that he valued. He is a good man, My father raised me to be a good person.......................I am a good person.............." Here she paused for a moment , then spoke so softly it was barely a whisper "How long do I have to pay for the sins of my forefathers?" Charlotte looked out at the silent crowd, appealing to them. Fred remembered why he had loved her so much. 

Suddenly The same wizard down in front piped up " How can we trust you?" he yelled "Your father was Voldemort!" The crowd was taken back, the seriousness of this comment was multiplied enormousley because this wizard had actually said Voldemort's name.

Charlotte stared at him, all the anger had left her eyes, replaced by an extremely intense look that Fred could not quite place. The crowd froze one more, waiting to see what Voldemort's Granddaughter would do to this brash man. When she spoke this time her voice was strong no tears remained "My Grand father" she said " was not Voldemort. My Grandfathers name was Tom Riddle." Then gracefully she turned and swept out of the great hall through a back door. 

The audience sat stunned and silent. Dumbledore still standing had a look of understanding on his face and underneath his long silvery beard Fred could almost see the smallest of smiles. "My friends, you have trusted me before, although I have often made choices that were a little odd. I know all of you stood behind me. I beg of you, do not throw out a life, just because she was born into a certain family. We cannot choose our families. And we cannot change the past. But if we stick together, and keep our minds and hearts open. If we choose to be tolerant and understanding we may be able to change the future."

************************************************************************************

Charlotte Wildsmith perched herself onto of her trunk on platform 9 and 3/4. She watched and smiled at the activity that flurried around her. Hugs and kisses, laughs and tears. Promises to write over the summer, promises to be true. Charlotte was all of a sudden very aware of all she had missed out on in her life. All the things the terror had kept her from. Her smile broadened as she searched her soul and realised the only thing she feared was the countless possibilities life had presented her with. And even that she faced with more child like enthusiasm than anything else. 

Her flight to America left that night. But Charlotte didn't feel compelled to leave this place just yet. Something about this world held her were she was, frozen in time just for a moment. _So the tin man got his heart after all._ she thought and chuckled. 

Hermione, Harry and even Ron waved as they walked by. Neville brought his grandmother over to meet her. The old woman shook her hand and grinned. "My Neville has never done well in potions until this year. I don't know what you did, but I'm grateful." 

Charlotte came back to reality when she realised George Weasley was standing in front of her.

"Don't give up on him." He said.

"Pardon me?"

"Fred, don't give up in him. He's being stupid. But he loves you a great deal. Just promise when he finally understand what an idiotic prat he's being, that you won't have given up on him." George glanced over his shoulder every once in a while, lest his brother find him fraternizing with the enemy.

Charlotte looked up at him "I couldn't stop loving him, not even if I wanted to."

George nodded. " Have a good summer Charlotte."

"Yeah you too." 

She watched as he disappeared through the barrier. Charlotte waited until she was the only one left on platform 9 and 3/4. When she finally got up to leave she was smiling, because she knew that wherever she went, she was ready to go with all her heart.

********A little cheesy I know I know. But what's a story ending with out a little cheese? Well I hope you have enjoyed reading this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which by the way was a great deal. I love you all! Be on the look out for the sequel, but I my take a little time off............I dunno, as if I could. I love you I love you, I love reviews!!!!!!! love you!!!!!!!


End file.
